Jimmy just kiss her
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Meowth is tired of the dance between his two humans and apparently he’s not the only one. The twerps join with him as a plan to bring the two idiots together forms. Just how is James going to fight the spell of the song?


***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is going to be my second Pokemon though this time the pairing is Rocketshipping. This idea been coming into mind for sometime and is a songfic base on the music video I found for Kiss the Girl with pictures of Jesse and James. This idea was born.**

**I don't own Pokemon or 'Kiss the girl' since they rightfully belong to their original owners.**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

_**Song sings by Meowth and others**_

Summary: Meowth is tired of the dance between his two humans and apparently he's not the only one. The twerps join with him as a plan to bring the two idiots together forms. Just how is James going to fight the spell of the song?

* * *

Jimmy just kiss her

Meowth growls with annoyance hearing the one sided argument between Jesse and James again. 'James must have down something again to get her angry.' the cat Pokemon thought tiredly. He watches from a distance as the light in the sky begins to slowly darken proving evening is to come. He grab some wood to start the fire having a feeling they are stuck there for the night.

He starts humming a tune he heard the other day. He couldn't quite place the name of the song but it fits James and Jessie though. His ears perk at the familiar voices of the twerps coming near their camp. The leader of the twerps with the annoying mouse on his shoulders blink at him in confusion that turn in annoyance. Pikachu understood the other pokemon's problem with the two humans. He's having the same problems with his master and the girl, Misty.

Ash glances at Jessie and James then Meowth rather surprise of the usual problems not happening yet. He shrugs as Misty whacks him in the back of the head betokening the cat pokemon towards them.

"What's going on Meowth?" She ask softly as the argument got louder in the background.

Meowth sighs muttering, "Jessie and James arguing more then usual. Don't know what to do anymore since it's obvious they love each other."

Brock sighs watching the arguing couple feeling jealous and understood what the pokemon is coming form. Even Ash who is usually clueless to love could see the two idiots need the other to function. He thought of something but it seems stupid in his mind.

Misty caught the thoughtful yet scheming expression and knew he has a mutters under his breath getting the two pokemon to stare at him in shock. "Try that one song for James to just kiss the girl."

Meowth smirks slightly singing the song as misty pulls out a small radio playing the song at the same time.

"_**There you see her**_

_**sitting there across the way**_

_**she don't got a lot to say"**_

James glances around hearing the song sing somewhere but couldn't place were. The shivers running down his spine at the defiant look in his partner's eyes makes his heart beat faster. As of late be begins to see the red-head woman in a new light scaring him. His green eyes widen as the song gets louder in the background somewhere.

"**_But there's something about her_**

**_and you don't know why_**

**_But you're dying to try_**

**_you wanna kiss the girl._**

Yes, you want her

**_Look at her, you know you do_**

**_It's possible she wants you too_**

**_There's one way to ask her_**

**_It don't take a word, not a single word_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"_**

He hates the sudden feeling to kiss the woman in front of him. Sure he wouldn't mind to kiss her but as friends not something more she would mostly take it as. There would be more problems in the long run if he tried. They are so different as night and day. That would be put more tension between them. Even just looking at her he wants to kiss her softly to prove she has someone to love her.

He shakes his head hoping Jesse doesn't understand the implications of the song. His eyes close to block the song as the red head woman continues to shout at him for something he done earlier. He didn't bother to duck from her hand which he knew to come since he's not paying attention to her. He nearly smiles hearing her huff in annoyance. She mutters under her breath, "Idiot."

He knew not to take offense to it since she doesn't really mean it. After so long being partners he learn to read Jesse somewhat to the point he recognize insults and terms of affection if he can call it that. Other then that she's at times a complete mystery to him.

**__****__****__**

"Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala

Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
Shalalalala  
My oh my"

Misty joins Meowth enjoying the obvious blush barely coloring the older teen's cheeks. It's rare when she has a perfect opportunity to help James or Team Rocket in general outside of their feud. A smile tugs her lips as the music fills the starry night. Either Jesse or James said a word hearing the music now in their uncomfortable silence. They could have sworn it was Meowth singing with someone else. More voices join in got James to groan softly to recognizing them to be the twerps with that blasting cat. He'll make Meowth do something in revenge or thanks later when he gets his hands on him. He fights the urge to stare at the beautiful woman besides him.

Her heart beat faster as those green pools gaze at her when she calls his name softly, "James."

The lost and confuse look made her want to take him in her arms and never let him go. She shakes her head at the thought. What in the world is wrong with her? When did she want to hold James close? He's probably her best friend in the world. She watch James gaze away from her now able to see the red blush coloring his cheeks.

**__****__**

"(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala

**_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala_**

**_(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl "_**

Meowth finish singing the song enjoying his time with the twerps. Pikachu besides him smile cheekily planning to do the same for his human and Misty later on. Meowth glance gratefully to the electric mouse then whispers softly. "I owe you."

Pikachu chirp softly, "Pi."

James grumbles under his breath not wanting to see the expectant look in her blue eyes. He shakes his head about to get up and live the camp site when he thought better of it. He might as well have one small kiss before she found someone else other then him later down the road. He glance at Jesse to see her have one eyebrow raise gazing in the distance searching for their other companion

"Jesse," he begin to get her attention.

She glance at him wondering what he wants know. She didn't expect him to swiftly kiss her. Her heart beats faster in her chest. Warmth spreads through her body at the soft touch. She nearly pouts as he pulls away with a small bashful smile. She watches with confusion as he stands up and mutters about getting more firewood.

* * *

Meowth whacks his forehead staring at the scene. Sure James kiss her but fled afterwards. Now he can't help but think his two friends are real idiots for not seeing something so simple and pure forming between them? Partially he's not alone since the twerps groan at the scene.

He sighs figuring its back to the drawing board when the twerpette mutters, "About time."

The cat pokemon turn to look and find Jesse following James into the woods. He grins ear to ear knowing she's going to question him. Oh he's going to be one happy cat. All he needs is a can of tuna and it be a perfect day for him. They may not have capture Pikachu but having his humans' eyes open is better then anything.

* * *

James walk faster away from the campsite. He berates himself for kissing Jesse. He lets a sigh out kinda glad to kiss her but she didn't return it though. He knew she was in shock but it doesn't matter. As long it doesn't create a barrier between them. His green eyes glaze over at a sudden thought, 'Did Jesse blush when I kiss her?'

He shakes his head at the thought figuring its nothing to concern himself with anymore. He didn't expect to be bump into from behind. He falls on the ground eyes swirling a bit. He felt someone's breath touch his ear getting a shiver to go down his spine. "James finally caught up with you."

James' eyes blink a few times glancing over to see Jesse with a small smile. He gets up slowly unsure how to respond to his best friend. He felt her tilt his chin up to make him to at her in the eyes. His heart beats faster in his chest. He really does love this beautiful and stubborn woman ever meet standing before him.

"Is there something you need, Jess?" He ask softly.

Jesse bits her lip thoughtfully then replies. "To have the reason why you kiss me be nice"

James adverts his eyes unsure how to answer that one. He trembles as her fingers pull away from him. With a shaky breath he answers truthfully. "Cause I finally found to kiss the most beautiful girl I ever seen."

Jesse blinks a few times trying to decide it the other is joking or being serious till she gaze in his emerald eyes. The serious look to them gets her heart to sky rocket. A small smile tugs on her lips as she purrs out. "I usually prefer the one that kisses me to ask permission.

"Oh," He whispers till she smirks and tilts his chin slightly to make him look at her once more.

She continues with a playful demanding tone. "But I can make some expectations for you since I been waiting for you to kiss me."

His brows furrows in confusion while gazing away tilll Jesse brushes her lips against his. He closes his eyes returning the innocent kiss. He pulls back after the need for air left them both panting. He gives a smile that could say more then any words. She just smirks at him mischievously not once noticing Meowth or Ash and his friends watching from a distance a camera in Misty's hand and took a picture of the scene.

Meowth softly said getting hums of those around him in agreement. "Jimmy just kiss her."

As if James heard him, he did exactly that.

* * *

**Arashi: Its finally done though probably something I quite didn't have in mind. I always figure there is more to Team Rocket then shown on the show. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this cute little fic. Reviews would be appreciated**


End file.
